The present disclosure relates to the field of display manufacturing technologies, and in particular to a display panel, a packaging method of a display panel, and an OLED display apparatus.
An organic electroluminescent device (e.g., organic light emitting diode (OLED)) is a display/lighting device that has been developed in recent years. Due to its high response, high contrast, and flexibility, the organic electroluminescent device is considered to have broad application prospects. However, since the organic electroluminescent display device (e.g., OLED display device) may be corroded and damaged under an action of moisture and oxygen, a reliable packaging method is particularly important for the organic electroluminescent display device.